


Nothing but a Puppet

by fruitsmack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Gore, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/pseuds/fruitsmack
Summary: Ryan gets captured and bad stuff happensgoretober prompt : puppetnow edited!





	Nothing but a Puppet

It's agony, pure agony. Strung up like a puppet on strings, the nails burn everytime he flexes his hands, the rope pulled tautly, his eyes forced open and mouth forced painfully wide, a mockery of a smile.

Ryan's lost track of time, it could have been days or months at this point, he's certain the crew had stopped searching. Noones been in the room since the last session, Ryan's gashed cheeks payment for his manic laughter. now he is silent, alone. 

Ramsey's puppet,  they had called him.  
Strung up on strings and left to die hes inclined to agree. 

A shuffling at the door grabs his attention, immediately drawn to the noise Ryan watches through blood shot eyes as the man enters once more. In his hand is a needle and thread and Ryan tenses. 

The man says nothing, coming as no surprise, he hasn't been spoken to since day one, was never given any reason for this torment, though living in los santos seems to be reason enough.

The man comes closer, grabs harshly at Ryan's hair to steady him. Ryan fights in vain against the man's hold, unable to break free in his weakened state, he can do nothing as the gashes in his cheeks are sewn together, followed by his lips, he tries to scream only causing the stitches to rip, pain doubling, the trippling as his head is forcefully slammed back against the wall. Ryan goes limp, and is left merely watching the man. he mutters something about how a puppet needs no voice since all he is a tool to be used. 

The man leaves. Ryan waits. Nothing has changed really.


End file.
